The majority of international trade for import and export of goods is carried out by the shipping industry, making it one of the most essential transportation means in carrying out trade. Therefore, manoeuvring of ships and other floating vessels in harbour/port is one of the critical aspects and require pilot of high quality ship-handling and navigational skill to properly navigate the ship and avoid accidents at/or near the harbour/port. Hence, tugboats are used for manoeuvring of ships and other heavy weight transportation in harbour/port for safe control in restricted waters, to wage, and proper positioning.
However, the process becomes cumbersome resulting in delayed positioning. In addition, tugboats incur high manpower cost for operation.
Hence there is a need of means for manoeuvring of ships or other floating vessels i n harbour/port.